Free Runner
by 67Sexy-Whales42
Summary: Marshall Lee is just like any other college student, stressed to his limits and in the middle of a series of crippling identity crises. However, when he meets a girl that seems to face even harder circumstances than he, they learn the importance of having a shoulder to lean on. Fiolee. T for language and suggestive themes
1. Nine O'clock Pastimes

**Hey guys it's Sexy-Whales here…and not in my usual territory…! I've (not so recently) gotten into the Fiolee pairing from genderbent Adventure Time, and after a long time kind of avoiding finding new fanfics, well, I started reading stuff again.**

**And now I'm writing a fanfiction.**

**What even.**

**Coughcough so without further adieu… Oh, and from Marshall's point of view**

**haha. rhyming.**

xoxoxoxo

_Free Runner_

1: Nine O'clock Pastimes

xoxoxoxo

The sky was finally getting dark. It was almost late enough. 8'oclock was rounding the corner, and the hot summer air seemed to dissolve around me. It had been a long time since I did a run through the city. I'd been going through a funk for the past few months, but that night felt fresh, tingled on my skin and made it too easy to breathe. I opened up the window of my fourth floor apartment and I leaped.

xoxoxoxo

I hadn't felt so alive in ages. My heart was beating out of my chest as I climbed around buildings and over fences as effortlessly as flying. I'd been in to parkour (or free running, whatever you want to call it) since I was maybe ten. Of course, then it had just been my way of running away after causing trouble; it wasn't until later that I knew I could give it a name. I wasn't as much of a troublemaker anymore. I just did this sort of thing for fun, though I supposed it was frowned upon enough these days that I didn't even have to add to it to piss people off.

I took the usual route, over the first five buildings then a right into an alleyway, over the ten-foot fence, then down the street toward the square. Town Square was surrounded by canals and bridges on all sides, and boasted all kinds of wonderful obstacles to climb on. It was my favorite place to run whenever I was alone.

I clung to the side of the first bridge by my fingertips and crossed over a canal, cool air rising from the water beneath me, but I felt a drop of sweat trail down the back of my neck. I hadn't been working myself hard enough in the past few months, if this was all it took for me to work up a sweat.

As I pulled myself up on the other side, I found that I wasn't as alone as I'd thought before. There was a girl across the square, walking toward a bench next to one of the gardens. I ducked back under the bridge before she could see me.

I didn't get a good look at her, but I noticed she had blonde hair and wore blue. At least, it looked blue under the moon's light… and the nearby streetlamp.

While it didn't appear as though she'd noticed me, she didn't seem to be doing anything. Perhaps she was just sitting out and enjoying the night air, or going for an evening stroll. I was about to pull myself up again, but stopped, as I heard the most beautiful voice.

_I had a way then, losing it all on my own._

_I had a heart then, but the queen has been overthrown._

She was singing, "Lights" by, uh, Ellie Goulding, I think. And it sounded gorgeous.

She stayed on pitch throughout the song, to the point that I started humming along with her. I had a bass guitar at home, and sometimes I liked playing and singing to myself, though I hadn't really sung in a while. It was refreshing.

As my arms got tired, I flipped myself upside-down and held myself on the side of the bridge by my feet, holding my ankles around the bars of the bridge's fence to face outward and letting my fingers trail in the water below. The girl had moved on to another song that I knew, and by the time she reached the first chorus, I'd started singing the harmony along with her. It was nice, just hanging out (literally) and enjoying myself with this stranger that didn't even know I was there. I ran a dripping hand through my jet-black hair, still humming to myself, not noticing that the singing had stopped.

The sound of a gasp startled me, and I was glad that my legs didn't give out. I looked up to see the blonde girl gaping at me with wide blue eyes (I thought, as it was hard to tell in that light) and her hands held up against her chest.

"What are you _doing_!?" she whisper-yelled.

For a moment I just stared at her, speechless, before I snapped back to reality. "Uh. Oh, ya know. Just hanging around, I guess," I replied.

"Are you trying to _kill yourself_!?" she went on.

"Ah, no." I pulled myself up into a standing position on the wrong side of the bridge. "I just like to hang out here sometimes. You have a very nice voice by the way. Do you come here often?"

It was hard to tell in the light, but I thought I saw her blush. "T-thank you," she stuttered. "I-I like to come down here every so often. To… get away from the house."

I leaned against the bar, holding my chin up with a fist. "I see."

"You said you like come down here sometimes, but why haven't I seen you before?" the girl asked, walking more toward the bridge, and toward me.

"Oh, I actually haven't really been out in a while," I said, glancing up at the moon. It hung halfway in the sky, drooping lazily, like it didn't have the energy to sit up so high anymore. I looked back to the girl. She stared at me blatantly, tilting her head a little bit letting light onto a little bunny hairpin holding her bangs. It was cute and childish, and it made me smile. "So, Bunny," I said, smirking, "I never did catch your name." She blushed again at the nickname I gave her. "I'm Marshall, by the way. Marshall Lee."

"Oh, I'm Fionna," she said. "I sort of just moved here a couple months ago."

That explained why I hadn't seen her before. "In the middle of a school year?" I said. "Sounds kinda weird."

"Yeah, well my parents are kinda weird…" she trailed off.

I glanced up at the clock in the middle of the square, and Fionna's gaze followed.

"Oh, wow, it's 9 already," Fionna said. "I should really be heading back home. I have some homework to finish and all…" She turned to leave.

"Fionna, wait!" I stopped her. "Will you be here again tomorrow night?"

She glanced back at me, smiling. "We'll see."

xoxoxoxo

**Sooooo that's the first chapter. Yeah, it's pretty short compared to most other stories. I wouldn't expect updates much longer than about 1000 words for the most part... At least updates will be faster that way.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review if you did! I really want to continue this story. It's a fun concept so far. I feel like I'll have fun with it. :33**

**Thanks~!**


	2. Silent Singer

**Super-fast update! I apologize ahead of time for the obscene amount of typos this chapter probably has.**

xoxoxoxo

_Free Runner_

2: Silent Singer

xoxoxoxo

My mind had been cloudy throughout the day. I blamed it on lack of sleep, after staying out until midnight just running through the city, even though I'd ended up sleeping until noon, missing my first class of the day and having to sprint to make it to my second. It was around two before I even got the chance to eat, and I ended up joining my friends FP (Flint Parker) and LSP (Leonard S. Pierce) for a late lunch at Subway.

I couldn't stop thinking about the night before. It was so much fun, finally getting to stretch my muscles out again and enjoying myself so much with a total stranger. No, Fionna, not a stranger. I wondered if she'd be there again tonight.

"So she walks up to me and she says to me—hey, Marshall, are you even listening?" I snapped up at FP's voice.

"Really? That's what she said?" LSP scoffed.

"No, dipwad, I'm trying to get Marshall back down to earth with us," Flint retorted.

"Hey, I'm listening, I'm listening," I said. "Go on. What'd he say?"

FP glared at me, leaning his face against a fist, his fire-orange hair falling into his face. "First, I was talking to a _chick_, not a dude," he deadpanned, "and second, what is up with you today? You didn't smoke something weird, did you?"

I scoffed. "_No_, I did not 'smoke something,'" I hissed. "I'm just tired, that's all. I slept too long."

FP raised an eyebrow at me. "You're tired, because you slept too long. Did you really just say that?"

"It's possible!"

"Okay, break it up ladies," LSP said. "It's obvious that Marshall was probably up with a _lady_ last night, so come on, spill it. What's she like."

I shot a scowl at my dusty blonde, purple-clad friend. "I wasn't up with some '_lady_' last night either. I was just doing some rounds though the city, stretching out a bit, ya know."

LSP gasped. "Marshall Lee started free running again, and didn't tell his best bros?"

FP followed suit. "Come on, man, you could have texted me or something. We could've run the old routes again, just like old times."

"Sorry man, I kinda did it on a whim. And you know I wouldn't risk losing my phone out there," I said. "I'll tell you next time I'm going out." Lie.

"And me, too," LSP added. He didn't look it now, but Leo used to be pretty chunky when he was younger, before he met Flint and me. We gave him the nickname "Lumps" because of it, though none of us really used his nickname anymore, especially after he got into shape.

"And you, too." Also a lie.

"Does that mean you're finally over her?" FP asked, referring to my least favorite person at the time.

"Come on, let's not talk about that now. _I_ broke up with _her_, remember?" I mumbled.

"Whatever you say, loverboy," LSP taunted.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time, sighing. 2:45. "I gotta go. Next class starts in fifteen," I said, standing and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"You have so many classes to go to for a Friday," FP noted.

I shrugged. "Busiest day of the week," I said, turning and waving over my shoulder. I sighed as I crossed the campus. The day was going by painfully slowly. I really just wanted to go home and crawl into bed until the sun went down again.

xoxoxoxo

It was around 7 by the time I got back home. My apartment was a mess, as usual, with music scores in various piles on the floor and my acoustic bass lying on the couch. It was better than living in a dorm, at least. When given the option my second year at Triple-A University, I immediately opted for living off-campus. Don't get me wrong; I liked having people around, I just didn't want to _live_ with someone. Plus, my mother was rather well-off and paid for everything I ever did.

I threw myself onto my couch and picked up my bass, kicking off my shoes and unbuttoning my shirt halfway while I waited for the air conditioning to start working. I plucked a few notes out, playing whatever melody escaped from my fingers. It was easy for me to get lost inside music. It was natural for me, to strum a guitar and sing whatever words came out of my mouth. An hour flew by in the blink of an eye. I didn't even notice until the sun had started to set.

I took in a deep breath of darkness. Standing, I maneuvered my way to my room where the window was still cracked from the previous night. The air was still thick and warm from the day, but not entirely unpleasant. I pushed the window open the rest of the way then silently slipped into the sunset.

xoxoxoxo

Fionna wasn't in the square yet by the time I got there. I looked up at the clock and an idea flickered into my mind. The pole that the clock stood on was thick, and could certainly hold my weight. I lithely made my way up the pole and perched atop the four-faced clock, even daring to stand while the breeze threatened to push me back down. I felt invincible, untouchable. I could see the tops of buildings stretching around me for miles. The moon stood proudly over me, casting my shadow on the ground beneath me.

"Marshall?" Fionna's voice called from below, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Is that you? How in the world did you get up there?"

I crouched down on my perch and smiled at the confused girl looking up at me. "I climbed," I said, beginning my descent and dropping down in front of her. "Did you miss me?"

Fionna blushed ever so slightly, and lifted a hand to the clip in her hair.

I leaned back on the clock's pole. "So, needed to get out of the house again, did ya?" I said.

"Something like that…" Fionna replied. "That was really amazing, you climbing up there. It looks hard." She shifted her weight, tilting her hips and grabbing her elbow.

I looked up. "Not really," I said. "Not when you've been doing it for ten years or so."

"Wow," Fionna said, before falling quiet. The silence hung in the air for a moment.

"You should sing me a song," I said suddenly. Fionna looked up, something like shock on her face. I glanced down at her. "You have a pretty voice," I vaguely explained.

"Um, I guess I can," she mumbled, then added louder, "But I have to be sitting down."

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"I'll get nervous if I stand… I don't want to faint," she admitted.

"Oh," I said, gesturing toward a bench, "then, by all means, sit."

Fionna giggled, I couldn't tell if it was from amusement or nervousness. She sat on the very edge of the bench and I sat on the other end, not wanting to make her even more uncomfortable.

"Uh, what should I sing?" she asked, tilting her head at me. One of her blonde locks fell out of place, and I had to stop myself from fixing it.

"Whatever speaks to you," I replied, directing my gaze outward once again.

Fionna paused and took in a breath, singing a song that I'd never heard before. There were no real words in the song, but it was still beautiful. The stars danced to her voice, enjoying their private concert.

The song couldn't have lasted for a minute, or maybe it'd been an hour. As she finished, the world fell still again.

"What was that song?" I asked.

"I don't really know," she said. "It's just something I remember from when I was really little, but I don't remember who sung it."

"It's gorgeous," I said.

"Thank you."

"So why come here?" I asked. "Why do you come all the way out to Town Square in the middle of the night to sing?"

"It's quiet out here," she said. "And I… don't have to worry about anyone else hearing me." She looked embarrassed, touching her hairclip again. "I've never really sung in front of anyone before."

"Really?" I said. "That's such a waste."

Fionna looked up at me with a furrowed brow.

"You're really talented," I explained. "It's a wasted gift if you never let anyone hear it." I smiled at her. "But now you've got me to sing to, and it's not such a waste anymore."

Fionna blushed, looking into her lap. "T-thanks, I think," she stammered. I smiled again.

I stared up at the sky, letting my mouth hang open the slightest bit. I found myself humming the song Fionna had just sung, adding in bits of harmonies here and there.

"You learn fast," Fionna remarked.

"I'm a music major," I laughed. "It's expected of me to learn quickly."

"You go to college here?"

"Yeah. I'm a sophomore at Triple-A."

"Wow," Fionna said, almost to herself. "A music major complimented my singing." She giggled again, this time definitely not from nerves.

"How about you? Where do you go?"

"Oh, I'm still in high school," Fionna said. "I'm a junior C. K. High."

"I guessed," I said, casting her a sidelong glance. "That you were in high school, I mean. You had that desperate feel about you." I smirked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she jeered.

"It means you should sing me another song. It's a Friday night, after all. You're supposed to have fun."

Fionna smiled at me and took in a deep breath.

xoxoxoxo

**I actually really enjoy writing this story. It just sort of… flows from the fingertips. :3 I hope you like it, too!**

**Please review! I kinda feel like I'm writing for an open field or something, which is a little bit awkward and lonely. Lol**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Three in the Evening

**Anonymous Reviewer**

**Guest: Ack! I'm not entirely sure how shoving ice cream cake down my throat is a punishment, but I have this bad feeling that you'd make it painful for me, so I'm updating now. Thank you for standing in my empty field and listening to my ****awesomewonderfulamazing**** fanfiction!**

xoxoxoxo

_Free Runner_

3: Three in the Evening

xoxoxoxo

It was three in the morning. I was wide awake, as I had been for the past four hours. Fionna had to go home at ten, for fear that her parents might worry if she were out any longer. I laughed darkly at myself. I remembered what it was like to have parents.

It sucked.

Fionna didn't seem to like her parents all that much. She didn't mention them often, but when she did she was short and vague. I wondered if she maybe had problems at home. The thought of her being unhappy made me unhappy, for some reason. I shook my head. I shouldn't've been thinking of a girl that I barely knew like that.

I gazed longingly at my phone's screen. 3:03. Time seemed to crawl by, but I knew I couldn't go to sleep. Fionna was going to be at the Square again the next night at eight thirty. She had a later curfew on Saturdays than the rest of the week, and she enjoyed that mainly because it meant that she could be alone longer. I then asked her if it bothered her that I was there, too, but she said that it was okay, as long as I didn't make fun of her singing.

I caught myself smiling like an idiot and immediately shook it away. What the hell was wrong with me? Surely I was just tired. At least, that's what I told myself.

I jumped up from my bed, stepping cautiously through my mess of a room and to the couch where my bass lived. I strummed a few chords, and before I knew it I was writing a new song. Except that it used the melody of the song that Fionna had sung earlier that evening. I started singing with it whatever words that came to mind. It was rough, but whatever it was that I was writing, I had a feeling that she would love it.

xoxoxoxo

I woke up on the couch, my bass guitar still in my lap. The sun had risen and was streaming in through the window and into my eyes. I groaned, rubbing my face and pushing my hair back. What time was it? I pulled my cell phone from my back pocket, groaning again when I saw the time. It was 7:30. I'd slept for maybe three hours. I stood up and stretched; I was awake then, and there was no point in trying to get back to sleep. I trudged into my bathroom, kicking the door behind me. My hair was messy from sleeping on the couch, and my shirt was still halfway unbuttoned from yesterday. Huh, whoops. Looks like Fionna got to see all sorts of dangerous stunts last night.

I ran a hand through my hair, which was oily and gross, and decided a shower might be in my better interest, so I went ahead and did that. By the time I got out, it was still only around 7:45. I let out a flustered sigh, opting to sprawl out on my couch and play candy crush for a while.

Not _two hours_ after I started playing did I hear a violent knock at my door. I mumbled something profane under my breath and heaved myself up, throwing open the door.

"_What?_" I hissed.

Flint and Leo were standing there, looking rather surprised that I was awake. FP was holding a bobby pin in his right hand like he was going to try to pick my lock open and LSP even bothered to look up from his phone to watch.

"Good, he's up, we can get going," LSP said, turning toward his phone once again.

"Go where? What's up?" I asked, looking him and FP over. LSP was wearing a plaid purple hoodie that was way too big for him and some baggy shorts while Flint had on this tight wife-beater on and a red jacket slung around his waist.

"What do you think, dude?" LSP said, disinterested.

"We're running," FP said. "With the great Marshall Lee finally up to his old antics again, we thought we'd celebrate with some parkour and coffee."

"Because those things go together so well," I muttered. I looked down. "Pretty sure Starbucks won't let me in shirtless, though."

FP tossed his jacket at me. "No time to waste," he said. "C'mon, we don't have all day."

I threw on the jacket and rolled up the sleeves. "If I get a heat stroke because you wouldn't let me change, I swear to you…" The guys didn't hear me, though. They were already busy scaling the apartment building's walls. I chuckled and followed their lead.

xoxoxoxo

My chest burned with the fire of a thousand suns, but I was on an adrenaline high. The wind whipped at my freshly washed hair, probably making it look worse than my bedhead earlier, but I didn't care. The sun beat down on the back of my neck; I could feel it starting to burn, and sweat made my skin slick. It was one of the most wonderful feelings in the world. I stood on top of a building, at the very edge of the roof gazing out over the city next to Flint and Leo. Up here, we were princes, even kings. We could do anything. Everything was beneath us. We could fly, and nobody could hold us back.

"Aah, this is the life," Flint sighed, folding his arms behind his head. "I missed this, man."

"You and me both, dude," I said. "I forgot what it felt like to be up here."

LSP made a "hmm" sound in agreement.

It was just past midday. I had no idea where we'd ended up running, but it was definitely a ways from home. I scratched my head and looked around. We'd stopped by the first coffee shop we found a couple of hours ago, then just kept running. The summer heat was at its height, and I'd long since taken off FP's jacket, which probably just meant more sunburns for me, but, I mean, I burned like newspaper in a fire so it usually wasn't worth trying to prevent anyway. Leo somehow managed to remain totally unphased by the heat, not even rolling up a sleeve, meanwhile FP was just the opposite, having deliberated taking off his pants earlier (which he thankfully didn't).

"So now what do we do?" LSP asked, hands on his hips and staring out into the distance.

Neither Flint nor I spoke for a moment.

"What if we just kept going?" Flint said after a while. "Like what if we just kept on running, until there was no place to run anymore?" He seemed sort of lost in thought for a moment, and I understood why. What if we just kept running forever? Could we do it? Could _I_ do it?

"That's a horrible idea," Leo scoffed. "I'm hungry. And the restaurants," he pointed backwards with a thumb, "are back that way."

FP laughed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm starving. Come on, I think I know a cheap Italian place nearby." FP and LSP started back the way we'd come earlier, nimbly making their way back to the ground below.

But I stayed back for a minute, looking out at the haze in the distance. _What if I ran away from everything…?_

_Could I do it alone?_

"Come on, Marshall!" LSP yelled. "We're not waiting for you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I said, stepping off of the roof and following behind them.

xoxoxoxo

I was late getting to the square that night. Like, late as in half an hour late. Part of me expected Fionna to have gone home, giving up waiting out for me for so long. I wouldn't blame her, especially after promising her I'd be there, on time, at eight thirty, the night before. That same part of me was surprised to see Fionna in her usual spot, sitting on the bench at the far side of the square. At first I was relieved to see that she had waited for me, but it was quickly replaced with concern as I noticed her posture. Her shoulders slumped and she was staring into her lap.

I jogged over to where she was sitting. "Hey, Bunny! I'm really sorry I kept you waiting so long. I got caught up while I was out earlier and, well, that's not really any excuse so I'm sorry," I said. Fionna didn't move, her gaze not wavering from her hands. I sat down on the bench a couple feet away from her. "Hey, what's up? Fionna? Are you okay?"

Fionna gave the slightest shake of her head, a tear falling onto her clasped hands.

I immediately slid over next to her, hesitantly putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Fionna, come on, what's wrong?"

Fionna looked up and gave me a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Marshall," she said. "I just really don't feel like singing tonight."

Seeing her face made something in my gut wrench. "Hey, Bunny, I know exactly what you need," I said. I didn't want to leave her for a second, but I knew I had to get something from my apartment. "Wait right here. Don't move an inch. I'll be back in ten minutes, I swear," I said. "Don't move."

I shot up and sprinted in the direction toward my apartment. It probably took me three minutes to get there, and another two to find my acoustic bass and the shoulder strap that went on it. I raced back to the square as quickly as I could without risking my bass too much.

I nearly fainted with relief when I saw that Fionna hadn't moved. She glanced up slightly as I approached, trying to smile, but her eyes were puffy and it ended up just wrenching my heart guts even worse.

"I wrote something for you," I said, sitting down next to her and strumming a chord. "I-I mean, I was kind of thinking about that song you sang before and I wrote a song, and… just listen to it, okay?" Fionna giggled a bit, though her voice cracked a bit, making me wince. "O-okay. Here goes."

_Girl, please don't cry, I  
Don't know you that well and I, really,  
Don't know why,  
It's hangin' heavy on my heart  
But I can't  
Stand the thought of you unhappy._

_You drive me crazy with the words  
that you say, oh  
Even though I know that,  
you're afraid, so  
If you ever need a shoulder  
just to lean against  
I'm here next to you anyway.  
So go ahead and lay.  
It's okay._

_Girl, please don't cry, I  
Don't know you that well and I, really,  
Don't know why,  
It's hangin' heavy on my heart  
But I can't  
stand the thought of you unhappy._

_Even when you're away  
I, mm, I have to wonder, if  
you're okay,  
I see you're hurting, girl, I,  
see that you feel wounded, ooh,  
So, go ahead and lay._

_I swear, it's okay._

I strummed the finishing notes and let out a deep breath. I looked up at Fionna, intending to ask her what she thought, but her expression left me dumbstruck. She was smiling hugely, eyes streaming. She threw her arms around me, squeezing my shoulders uncomfortably and rubbing my sunburn.

"Thank you," she whispered.

It was probably the best hug I'd ever had.

xoxoxoxo

**First off, thanks to my friend and Princess Bubblegum cosplayer for helping me out with writing Marshall's song! Couldn't have done it without ya. ;D**

**Err. Kind of fast update…! Chapter 4 is already under way and all, so I'll see how fast I can get a new update to you guys!**

**Reviews are suuuuper awesome. This story already has more views than my other stories with the same number of chapters that have been out longer, and I totes thank you guys for that. Should have gotten into AT fanfiction earlier. Lulz. **

**Also, a BIG thanks to all of my followers and favoriters. You make me feel so popular eventhoughI'mnot.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Uncharacteristic Characteristics

**Hello all. I should really be doing productive things right now but instead I'm writing this story. Enjoy.**

xoxoxoxo

_Free Runner_

4: Uncharacteristic Characteristics

xoxoxoxo

Sunday morning rolled around, and there I was, still replaying the events from the night before over and over in my head.

It was only after she'd released me from her embrace that I noticed what Fionna was wearing, or rather, what she wasn't. She had on short boxer shorts and a tank top. Her hair fell messily down her back, and there was no clip holding her bangs out of her face. It looked like she'd run out of her house right before going to bed, not even putting on shoes. She was barefoot.

"Fionna… What happened to you?" I asked. I was afraid that I'd make her cry again, but at the same time, I had to know.

She looked down into her lap. "My parents and I, we got into a fight."

"What kind of fight? What happened?"

Fionna breathed shakily, and I realized she was shivering. While it wasn't all that chilly outside, it had cooled off a lot from the heat of the day, and she was probably cold from sitting out for so long, not moving. I quickly unbuttoned my shirt and draped it around her shoulders.

"It's okay, Little Bunny, you don't have to talk about it," I assured, wrapping my arm around Fionna's. To my surprise, she leaned her head into my shoulder. My heart was beating out of my chest, and I feared that she could hear it, loud and clear.

"They were yelling at me," Fionna whispered suddenly, "for asking about my where my real parents were." It was almost like she was talking to herself.

"Are you adopted?" I asked, trying not to sound taken aback.

Fionna just nodded. Silence hung stiffly in the air. I rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her, just a little bit. She stiffened for a moment, then relaxed into me again. "They got mad at me for asking about them and I asked them why they were so angry at me," Fionna's voice quivered as her words grew more frantic, "and then they just told me that they were tired of me getting into everyone else's business and I asked how it wasn't my business and they started yelling at me about how my real parents were probably glad," she choked on her words, "t-that they didn't hav-ve to deal with s-such a h-horrible daughter l-like—hic—like me and that they just—they just—"

"Shhh," I said, pulling the sobbing girl into my arms. "Shh, don't talk, just breath," I cooed.

"But they _walked out_ on me, Marshall!" Fionna yelled, sobs wracking her body. "They didn't _want_ me!" Her voice broke in the middle of her sentences, making me cringe every time. "They… they hated me."

Something in me, the only thing that could still hold me up, snapped in half. The only thing keeping me from collapsing entirely was the girl curled up in my arms. But I didn't know why that had broken me so easily, just those three words. "That's not true," I whispered, "no one could ever hate you." I honestly couldn't tell if I was talking to her, or to myself.

Neither of us moved for, what at least felt like, a very long time. Fionna was the first to speak up, however, she was still very quiet. "I have a weird question to ask you."

"Ask away," I said.

"Could I maybe stay with you for tonight?" she asked softly. I tensed, and she noticed. "I'm sorry," she said, sitting up, away from me. "I just…" She looked at her lap, her bangs half falling over her eyes, half sticking to her face. "I just really don't want to go home."

I stared at her, my vision blurry for some reason. "Yeah, sure. Of course," I said. Though, I didn't realize I'd spoken the words until after I'd said them.

So there I was, lying on the couch in my living room, after letting Fionna have the bed for the night. It was around six in the morning and I'd hardly slept other than the occasional drifting throughout the night. I couldn't stop thinking about the almost-stranger who'd invited herself into my house, barely even knowing who I was. It just went to show how badly she didn't want to return to her own home. It must have been horrible. I didn't want to imagine what it would be like for her, to get so desperate, but at the same time, I understood it all too well.

The door to my room opened, and I heard Fionna's tentative footsteps as she walked outside. "Marshall? Are you awake?" she whispered.

"Yeah," I said, sitting up awkwardly and running a hand through my tousled black hair.

She sat on the opposite end of the couch from me. "Thanks," she said, "for letting me crash here, I mean." She fiddled with the hem of my shirt, which she had apparently slept in. "I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward or anything."

"No, no, it's fine," I replied, shaking my head. "Hey, I mean, I hope you don't mind me asking, but if you were going to run off, why didn't you crash with one of your girl friends or someone, instead of me?"

Fionna blushed. It was a bit uncharacteristic for her, but at least it was better than crying. "I don't really have any friends," she admitted.

"Oh," I said. That was right, she started school in the middle of the end of the year, but it still seemed strange for a girl like her not to have anyone else to go to.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "I've just been so cry-y and depressing and stuff lately, and it's so not like me." She giggled again. "But it's true. I mean, I know a couple people and I sometimes sit with some girls at lunch, but, truth is I just don't have any friends." It was weird how lighthearted she could be about such a… dismal subject. It was almost like she was hiding. "Everyone else just seems to already have their own group and stuff, and I'm just kind of stuck out there. Just forever the new girl, I guess."

"That's not true, though," I said. "You aren't alone. You've got me now. I mean, you just spent the night at my apartment." Fionna fidgeted with embarrassment. "I think it's sort of a requirement for us to be friends now." I nudged her in the side playfully and she squirmed away from me, laughing. "No, I swear. I read it in a book once. It's legitimate. The bees' knees."

Fionna thumped the side of my head, and I gasped in mock pain. "You're kind of a dork, you know that?"

"Hey, don't call me names, Bunny. It's not nice," I said, thumping her back. We had this sort of thumping fight, hitting each other to the point where we just fell over on the floor, laughing at how stupid we were being. "Hey," I said. "What are you going to do about your parents? Like, aren't they going to wonder where you are?"

Fionna's face darkened at the mention of her adopted parents, as she lay, splayed out on the floor. "They didn't used to ask, in my old town, that is." I cringed at the thought of this being a regular occurrence. "But they've been a lot more 'protective' ever since we moved out here, so I don't know. Maybe I can text them…"

"And then what? What're you supposed to say?"

Fionna shrugged. "I'll tell them I spent the night with a friend."

"Yeah, your twenty-year-old, male, college friend that you met in the square in the middle of the night," I said. "That would go over well."

She shook her head. "No, I know, but they don't have to know all that. I'll just tell them I'm hanging out with a girlfriend."

"And then when they ask who this 'girlfriend' is…?"

"I guess I'll just have to call her… Marceline."

I'll admit, I wasn't exactly happy with how quickly she'd managed to make up a name for "me." I mean, it was like she'd actually been thinking about it or something before she'd thought it up. But it worked, and her parents didn't ask any questions when she texted them.

"So… now what, then?" I asked. "I'm guessing that you probably don't want to go home just yet." Fionna shook her head vigorously. Then, right on cue, her stomach growled. I smirked at her and she glanced away.

"I guess I might be a little bit hungry…" she said, stomach growling again. I laughed at her; she growled at me. "Shut up!"

I heaved myself up from the floor, maneuvering through the mess of paper all over my floor to the kitchen area. I opened up one of the cabinets. "I have…" Cereal, cereal, cereal, cereal, cereal, cereal, crackers, cereal. "Jesus, do I ever buy anything other than cereal?" I muttered. I heard a laugh come from behind me and glanced back to see that Fionna had followed me to the kitchen and was leaning on the little breakfast bar area.

"Cereal is fine with me," Fionna said, amusement in her voice.

"Tell me what you want, I probably have it," I said.

"Surprise me," Fionna insisted.

I grabbed a random box of whatever and tossed it toward her. "Nice catch," I said when she didn't miss.

"Thanks."

We proceeded to make breakfast, if you can call pouring corn flakes into a bowl making breakfast, then returned to the couch. I turned on the television and something that looked like Cartoon Network was on. I'd probably been watching Adult Swim sometime before.

"Ooh, is that Adventure Time?" Fionna asked excitedly.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I hardly watch television. At least, not during the day."

Fionna didn't appear to have heard me. "It totally _is_ Adventure Time. Man, I haven't seen this show since I moved here." Well, whatever floated her boat. "This is where I got your 'name,' by the way. You know, Marceline the Vampire Queen."

"Sounds fun," I said, flopping down onto the couch.

"Hey, you know what would be _really _fun?" Fionna asked suddenly.

"What?" I replied. In turn, she handed her cereal bowl to me and flipped upside down on the couch, then gestured for her food back. "…the hell are you doing?"

"I'm gonna try to eat cereal upside down!" she said. "Do it with me, so I don't look dumb."

"You're going to look dumb if I do it with you or not," I said, mimicking her anyway. I looked at her and smiled, her tangled hair was spilling out all around her. She couldn't stop laughing, for whatever reason. This chick was insane. "Now what?" I snickered.

"Now, we feast!"

xoxoxoxo

**I feel like I'm breaking some sort of rule by putting the actual Adventure Time show (minus the gender bender episodes) into this story. Fourth wall, are you still there? Hello? Fourth wall? **

**I don't even know.**

**Btdubz, find me on tumblr! Username's sexythewhale.**

**Thanks everyone for reading, and please review!**


	5. Fake Fakity Fake Fake

**Anon Reviewer  
Guest: YOU BET YOUR BEHIND CHAPTER 5 IS GONNA BE AWESOME**

**Cough, anyway, thanks for waiting for my (somewhat long?) update? I dunno. I update this thing really fast so, like, 4 days is totally not long in my mind compared to all my other things but I guess relatively…?**

**WELL EITHER WAY ENJOY THIS NON-DEPRESSING CHAPTER SAVOR IT WHILE IT LASTS.**

xoxoxoxo

_Free Runner_

5: Fake Fakity Fake Fake

xoxoxoxo

Okay so maybe eating cereal upside-down hadn't been the brightest idea. Well, I'd done okay, at least; it was Fionna who'd done most of the damage. She was pretty much covered in cereal and milk and, needless to say, I was laughing my ass off.

Fionna sat up, attempting to pout, though her smile kept getting in the way.

"You're a mess," I managed between laughs.

Fionna glanced at her wavy hair, now tangled and sticky, trying to stifle a giggle. "Could I maybe use your shower…?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, still smiling. "And…" I looked at her tank top, blotched with wet stains, making it kind of sort of totally see-through. "I'll get you a clean shirt, while we're at it."

"Yeah…" Fionna said. "Thanks."

I went into my bedroom and dug through one of my drawers for a small-ish shirt for Fionna to wear, coming up with an old Linkin Park t-shirt. I decided to find a shirt for myself, while I was at it, since I hadn't exactly gotten around to throwing anything on the previous night.

When I came back out, I saw that Fionna had already made it to my bathroom and was just starting the water. I realized with a pang that there was an attractive, blonde female currently naked inside my apartment. I couldn't help laughing at myself. These certainly weren't exactly the circumstances that I'd expect for this type of situation. I cracked open the bathroom door and slipped the clean shirt onto the sink before closing the door again. I signed, lumbering back to the couch, picking my bass up off of the floor at the same time. I found myself strumming notes and chords absentmindedly as I watching that cartoon that Fionna liked on the television. Adventure Time, was it?

I got through an episode and a half before Fionna came out of the bathroom, letting steam out into the living room.

"That's a pretty song," Fionna commented, walking forward as she wrapped her long, wet hair up into a ponytail on the back of her head.

"What song?" I asked, my hand stopping whatever it was doing.

"The song you were just playing," she said.

"I was playing a song?" I said. "Oh. I guess that just kinda happens. I was distracted, ya know."

Fionna furrowed her eyebrows at me, falling backwards onto the couch. "You really are weird," she said.

I shrugged. "I don't even have to try."

She giggled at that. "Can you play it again? The song you were just playing?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I would, if I remembered what I was playing."

"Then just start playing distractedly again. I bet you'll play it when you're not thinking about it."

I shrugged again. "Sure, if you want."

I let my fingers wander for a second as I fell back into the T.V. "There, that's it!" Fionna said suddenly, making me jump and mess up my chord. She started humming a melody and I instantly recognized it as one of my originals from a few years back. I stiffened at the memory of when I'd made it up.

"Really, that old song? You thought _that_ one was good?" I asked.

"Yeah? What's wrong with it?" Fionna said, confusion on her face.

"Oh, it was just a really old song," I said, scratching the back of my head. "I don't really like it a whole lot anymore."

"What's not to like?" Fionna asked.

"I, uh… I kind of wrote it for my ex about three years ago," I mumbled.

"Your ex? Wait, as in, like, you only had one ex in all of three years?" Fionna asked, a little too eagerly.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Oh, wow. Were you together for long?"

"Uh, yeah… We kind of only broke up a couple of months ago," I admitted.

"Oh, um, sorry," Fionna said, turning away.

"Hey, no hard feelings," I said. "I was the one playing the song, anyway. And making things all… awkward."

"I'm the one who poured milk all over my hair and had to use my friend's shower just two days after meeting him," Fionna giggled. "I should be apologizing about awkward situations, not you."

"Only because that's all I have around here to eat."

"Because _I_ was hungry and _I _hadn't eaten anything before running from home and insisting that I crash at your place," Fionna asserted.

"Okay, okay, you win," I said, backing my face away from hers slightly. We'd unknowingly gotten closer to each other as we had our faux argument, and I noticed Fionna blushing at the realization.

"So…"

"So… now what?"

"Got any cool video games we could play?" Fionna asked.

I smiled at her. "Only a small fortune."

xoxoxox

After playing various multiplayer fighting games for a couple of hours, and Fionna creaming me at most of them (except for Super Smash Brothers!), it was getting close to noon and, spoiler alert, I was hungry as hell.

"So, unless you want to eat more cereal, I'd suggest we start thinking about lunch," I said after putting away our last game.

"Well, I don't really know anything around here, so…" Fionna trailed off.

"I suppose I could take you out somewhere. There's one problem with that, though." I stared pointedly at her bare feet. "I guess I could always carry you—"

"_Noooo_ or we could just not do that," Fionna said.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Uhm…" Fionna started thinking to the point that it looked like it hurt; I nudged her out of it.

"I suppose I could call in a favor from a friend, since not a whole lot of takeout places deliver to this part of town," I said, pulling my cell phone out of my back pocket. "Whadda ya want?"

"I don't know, a cheeseburger or something," Fionna said.

"Gotcha." I pushed send on Flint's number and waited patiently for him to pick up.

"_Hey, Marshall, what's up?_" FP answered his phone.

"Heeey, FP. Nothing much, really, but listen, I'm feeling a little crappy today and I was wondering if you'd be up for doing me a little favor."

FP sighed into the phone. "_Depends on the favor,_" he said. "_Whatcha need?_"

"Like I said, I'm totally bedridden and all and I'm kind of tired of eating cereal and crackers all the time. Mind picking up something for me to eat?"

FP sighed again. "_Ugh. Yeah, yeah, whatever. What do you want?_"

I made up some sort of order and, after Flint agreed to the arrangement, promptly hung up.

"So, uh, any particular reason why you lied to your friend back there?" Fionna asked.

"Just messing with him a little. No biggie," I chuckled.

About half an hour passed when there was a knock at my door. I considered actually faking sick, but decided it would be easier to just not. Fionna got up and answered the door as I spread myself out and lounged on the couch. Fionna opened the door and greeted FP in a bright, bubbly voice.

"The shit are you…?" The look on Flint's face as he stared at the girl in front of him was enough for me to let out a guffaw.

"Your friend here isn't very polite," Fionna commented as she took the food from Flint's hands and walked back over to me. I moved my feet over to let her sit.

"Dude, you said you were sick," Flint said, slight irritation crossing his eyes, but not anger.

I ignored him and sat up, heading to the kitchen for drinks. "Hey, there, FP, I see you've met Fionna," I said.

"Fionna…?" he said, chancing a glance toward the blonde digging through a paper bag for her food.

"Yeah, I'm his new girlfriend. Didn't he tell you about me?" Fionna lied. "Maarrshhyyy, I can't _believe_ you didn't tell your friends about me." A little too well, actually.

"Wait, Marshall Lee, you got a _girlfriend_? This isn't some sort of trick is it?" He gasped. "Oh my god, that's why you've been acting all dreamy lately isn't it?"

Fionna and I exchanged an amused glance. I was enjoying this a little too much.

"You caught me," I said, sitting back down on the couch, right next to Fionna. "And thanks for the food, by the way." I jutted a thumb toward Fionna. "This dork here forgot her shoes somewhere, but I didn't want you to go and flip out over the phone or something." Fionna thumped me on the side of the face. "Ow. She's feisty."

FP still looked uncertain. "You sure you're not just faking me out?" he asked slowly. I looked at Fionna and she shrugged, before something flashed in her eyes.

Very, very suddenly and very, _very_ unexpectedly, Fionna grabbed my face and smashed her lips against mine. I couldn't hide the surprise that came across my face, but I decided to play along and kiss her back. When we pulled away, FP's mouth was agape and Fionna was laughing like a madman.

"Believe me now?" I said through a smirk.

Flint turned around and walked out of my apartment without a word, closing the door behind him. Fionna and I exploded into laughter after he left. Fionna's face was totally red and it looked like she was crying, but in a good way.

"Oh my god he was so _confused,_" Fionna managed as she tried to catch her breath.

"He wasn't the only one," I added, still smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that last bit there," Fionna said, blushing and combing a hand through her bangs. "I was in theater back at my old school, so when I saw the opportunity, just I couldn't resist."

"It's fine. I mean, that explains where all of your mad acting skills came from," I said.

"You weren't too bad yourself." She started playing with her hair, absently twisting it into a bun. "And you're a pretty good kisser, too."

"Thank you, I practice with my mirror every night." That got a laugh out of her. "Just kidding." I reached for the remote on the floor and clicked on the T.V., sitting back and staring at her until she noticed. "Come on, don't hog all the food, now. I'm hungry, too, you know."

"Sorry," Fionna mumbled through a french fry, handing me a bag. "Ya know, I feel kinda bad, about freaking out your friend and all. He seems like a nice guy."

"Don't worry about him, Bunny," I said nudging her in the side. "He's pretty used to pranks like this. He'll get over it."

Fionna rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Marshy."

xoxoxoxo

**Lol this chapter was kind of amusing to write.**

**Insincere kissing scene! UNEXPECTED. WOO *flies away with squiggly arms into the exosphere.*I've been on tumblr way too long.**

**WELL ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW KTHANKS.**


	6. Smoking is Bad, Kids

**Guys. I have no idea what I'm doing. Really.**

**Anonymous Review:  
I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY EVERYONE THOUGHT THAT CHAPTER WAS SO FUNNY BECAUSE I HAVE WRITTEN SO MUCH BETTER BUT THANKS ANYWAY.**

xoxoxoxo

_Free Runner_

6: Smoking is Bad, Kids

xoxoxoxo

At around five, we figured that Fionna's parents were probably starting to miss her. I walked, or more carried, her back to town square where she said that she could get home on her own. She'd changed back into her own clothes, trying to avoid as many questions as possible. I set her down gingerly on her bare feet.

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place, Marshall," Fionna said, looking down at her feet. "I'll try not to make it a habit," she added, more lightly.

"Hey, do what you gotta do. Oh, and before I forget," I said, gesturing toward her cell phone. She handed it over hesitantly and I added my number to her contacts. "Drop me a text sometime."

"Will do, man," Fionna said, smiling. "See ya tomorrow?"

I winked at her and she laughed. "It's a date."

We said our mutual goodbyes and went our separate ways. I opted to play a game of "don't let your feet touch the ground" on the way back home, trying to release my pent-up energy, all the while distracting me from thinking too much. I was home before I knew it, and I was dead tired. It was only six, and the sun still lingered in the sky, however, I'd barely slept the night before. I flung myself onto my bed, which smelled like sweat, tears, and strawberries, which I'll admit was a pretty weird combination that meant I probably needed to change my sheets.

Wait, but strawberries? I realized that I was probably smelling Fionna's shampoo or something, which was also a little weird. I slowly started to process the day's events through my tired, illogical brain.

Fionna had spent the night, we'd acted like idiots all throughout the day, she used my shower, we made FP bring us lunch, and then she kissed me.

Haha.

What.

My eyes snapped open and I realized it was dark outside. I fumbled around for my phone and found it on the floor next to my bed. I unlocked it to see that it was 11:30 p.m. and that I had one new message. I smiled at the new number, and added it to my contacts as 'Bunny'.

_Bunny  
Hey, Marshall, it's Fionna. You still up?  
10:45pm_

I frowned at the time but replied to her anyway.

_Marshall  
Hey there, Fi. I was just napping, ya know.  
What's up?  
11:31pm_

It was barely a minute before I got a reply.

_Bunny  
Oh good, you're awake. Bad news, I can't go  
out tomorrow. :(  
11:32pm_

_Marshall  
Dang, that's lame. Why not?  
11:33pm_

_Bunny  
Parents :(  
11:33pm_

I scowled at my phone, rolling onto my side.

_Marshall  
Aw. Why?  
11:33pm_

_Bunny  
They want me to stay home and study for exams.  
Plus my aunt and uncle are visiting.  
11:34pm_

_Marshall  
Ew, family. Even worse. When do your exams  
start?  
11:35pm_

_Bunny  
Ikr? One week til exams. Aunt and uncle are  
here even longer. -.-  
11:35pm_

_Marshall  
You could always sneak out. ;)  
11:36pm_

_Bunny  
If only. :b I gotta get to sleep before my  
parents "make me". See ya later. Hopefully.  
11:36pm_

_Marshall  
Night. ;*  
11:36pm_

_Bunny  
Weirdo…  
11:37pm_

I sighed and put my phone away, rolling onto my stomach. I couldn't tell if the strawberry scent on my pillow was intoxicating or suffocating. Huffing, I flipped back over and stretched out across my bed. There were only two weeks of school and exams left before summer break which meant FP and LSP would be going home for the summer. They only lived about half an hour away, but it still made getting together a bit of a pain. Meanwhile I was left in my crummy apartment with no contact with anyone extremely interesting for two months. I sighed, closing my eyes and hoping that I could pass out before I got too depressed to sleep.

xoxoxoxo

I was literally about to fall asleep during a particularly boring English class lecture, when, thank god, I was saved by the bell. And by bell I mean my cell phone. Fionna was texting me. Fortunately, my professor was so busy being absorbed with himself that he didn't notice me pulling my phone from my pocket to start texting back.

_Bunny  
Hey, I guess you're busy now, huh.  
12:43pm_

_Marshall  
Not really. Classes today are such a bore.  
12:43pm_

_Bunny  
Oh, right, college has all those weird class  
times and stuff. I'm at lunch right now.  
What are you doing?  
12:44pm_

_Marshall  
Not falling asleep in my literature class.  
What's up?  
12:44pm_

It took her a minute to reply again. I almost fell asleep again.

_Bunny  
Nothing, really. No one to sit with today.  
12:46pm_

_Marshall  
That's super lame. Why not?  
12:46pm_

_Bunny  
Had a make-up test and got to lunch  
late. All of the tables were full already.  
12:46pm_

A pang went through my chest and I winced.

_Marshall  
Where are you sitting, then? If all the tables  
are full, I mean.  
12:47pm_

Another long pause.

_Bunny  
In the bathroom.  
12:48pm_

I honestly had no idea how to respond to that. I stared at my phone in silence for the next two minutes, until the professor dismissed class, and I still couldn't think of anything to say. Then an idea hit me.

_Marshall  
When does your lunch end?  
12:50pm_

Her reply was almost immediate.

_Bunny  
1:15.  
12:50pm_

Plenty of time.

_Marshall  
What is that, 35 minutes for lunch? Hell, I  
wish I was that lucky when I was in high  
school.  
12:51pm_

If I really, really ran for it, I knew I could make it to C. K. High in ten minutes tops.

_Bunny  
Yeah, it's a pretty long time, isn't it?  
12:51pm_

_Marshall  
Listen, I gotta go do something really  
super fast. I'll be back in, like, ten  
minutes. Try not to miss me too much. ;b  
12:51pm_

I didn't stop to see what her reply was. I just started running, nearly crashing into passers-by around campus, and drawing the attention of more than a few students and teachers. If I remembered correctly, C. K. High was just ten blocks down and two blocks over from of Triple A's campus. The only real challenge would be finding which bathroom Fionna was hiding out in, though I assumed if I could find the lunchroom, I could probably narrow down the possibilities.

After a grueling ten minutes of running, climbing, jumping, and performing impossible acrobatic stunts over people, I found myself behind the main building of C. K. High. While I knew perfectly well where this school was, I had no idea what the layout of the school was like. Maybe if I could find someone to direct me…

Bingo.

I looked around and spotted a group of shady-looking teenagers, stereotypically making out and smoking with each other behind a dumpster. I jogged over toward them, far too tired to make an actual run for it, and they all paused to look at me with varying expressions, from nonchalance to hostility.

"The hell do you want?" a guy with dark black hair covering one eye hissed. He had so many piercings around his mouth that I wondered how he could still talk. I mean, don't get me wrong. Piercings are hella sexy. But you've gotta have limits with that kinda stuff, you know?

"I'm looking for someone," I said, tilting my head back and shoving my hands in my pockets carelessly. These were the types that I'd often hung out with back just a couple of years ago when I was in high school, so I knew they'd probably try to beat me up if I didn't make myself an equal. They probably wouldn't take well to me just barging in on them like this either way, but, hey. Who _would_ want some random stranger barging in on them while they were busy eating a cigarette out of someone else's mouth? I know I wouldn't. "Think you could show me where the lunchroom is?"

A girl with bright white hair scoffed. "Figure it out for yourself," she spat. I rolled my eyes and another girl with purple tips to her black hair jabbed the white-haired girl in the side.

"Don't be a bitch, bitch," the purple one said. "He probably just wants to find his girlfriend or whatever so they can bang."

I choked back a scoff. As if. "Hey, you got me," I said instead, playing along.

Purple started walking away from the group, gesturing for me to follow and leading me to a set of double-doors a ways away from the dumpster. "The lunchroom's right through there," she said, jutting a thumb toward the doors. "And the bathrooms are to the left, for your convenience," she added with a wink before walking back the way we came, fluttering her fingers after me.

"Well, that was easy enough," I mumbled to myself. Pulling out my phone, I checked the time, seeing that Fionna only had about 15 minutes left in her lunch period. I walked to the left of the double doors, looking for any sort of window that might lead to a bathroom. I found two, side by side. Bunching up the muscles in my legs, I leapt upward a good couple of feet into the air to grab onto the edge of the first window. I pulled my face upward and peered inside, hissing. It was a bathroom, all right, just not one that Fionna would be in.

I dropped back to the ground, shaking out my hands and stretching my fingers. On to the next window. I tensed again and leapt upward, relieved to find that this bathroom was indeed made for females. I easily pushed the window open and heaved myself inside. Talk about tight security. This was way too easy.

"_Marshall?!_" a voice yelled to my right. Fionna was standing in front of one of the empty stalls, half of a cracker falling from her mouth.

I smirked. "Happy to see me?" I said. "I mean, you'd better be. It was a serious pain in the ass to get here, you know."

In a moment I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, attempting to squeeze the life out of me.

"Ow, ah, jeez, maybe wanna let me breathe, there, Bunny?" I huffed and she let go, her cheeks flushing.

Fionna was smiling like an idiot, though I couldn't say I blamed her. It was rather unexpected. Any normal girl would have died in ecstasy at the sight of an attractive young man crawling in through the window of the girl's bathroom. She should be no exception.

"W-Why did you come here? How did you find me? Did you just climb in through the _window_? That's like eight feet off the ground!" she bombarded.

I scratched the back of my head and averted her gaze. "I just… felt kinda bad about leaving you all alone after I heard about you, like, staying in the bathroom for lunch."

Fionna hugged me again, burying her face in my chest. I returned her embrace tentatively, still a bit uneasy with the excessive amounts of happiness she was radiating. "Thank you," she mumbled into my shirt.

"No problem," I choked out. "Can't just leave a pretty girl out all lonely and to herself for such a long time." Fionna let go of me and blushed. "How many classes do you have left to go to today?" I asked, leaning back against the wall.

"Just two more," Fionna replied with a shrug. "They're not even that important. Just art and computer science."

"Tell you what," I said, jumping up to the high window and hanging from one arm. "Meet me outside the lunchroom doors. We're gonna go somewhere." I pulled myself the rest of the way up and through the window before she had the chance to reply. I dropped to the ground and walked back to the double doors outside. Fionna was bursting out through them before a second passed.

"I am going to be in _so_ much trouble," she said, taking the hand that I held out to her.

"No you're not," I said, sprinting away from the school with her in tow. "You're with a responsible adult. They can't say anything." I pulled out my cell phone. "Now, hold on a sec. I need to make a call."

xoxoxoxo

**Dude I have no idea what I just got myself into.**

**What.**

**Help.**

**coughcough**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's been pretty lighthearted and stuff lately, but I'm afraid it's going to darken up in the next couple of chapters. There's a lot of backstory and character development that I haven't even touched yet.**

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to review/pm me or anything! Until next time~!**


	7. Fakelationships

**I have really, like ****_really_****, bad vertigo right now, so please try and bear with me if this chapter doesn't make any sense.**

**Guest Reviewers:  
I INTEND TO TAKE THIS STORY TO THE VERY END. JUST BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE YOU TAKE THE EXTRA TIME AND EFFORT TO REVIEW MY STUFF EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON THIS WEBSITE AND OR ARE TOO LAZY TO LOG IN.  
ALSO IT WILL RELIEVE ME OF MY GUILT OF ALL OF THE OTHER STORIES I AM NOT WRITING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I'M WRITING THIS INSTEAD.**

**okay i think that's enough caps lock for one day.**

xoxoxoxo

_Free Runner_

7: Fakelationships

xoxoxoxo

"Where are we going?" Fionna asked eagerly as we rounded the next corner.

"Wherever we want to go," I said, slowing down my pace a bit so Fionna wouldn't get tired.

"In that case… would it be okay if I happened to want to go out for ice cream?" Fionna said, putting on the most adorable begging face.

"With that look, I'd take you anywhere," I replied, flashing her a half smile as her cheeks grew red. "C'mon," I said, picking up the pace again. "I didn't skip class with you for nothing."

xoxoxoxo

"Really, Fionna? Vanilla? If that isn't the most boring flavor you could get, I don't know what is," I teased, leaning back in my chair. The sun beat down on my face in an almost unpleasant way, but not quite. I could feel my hair heating up and part of me wished I had a hat.

"You're one to talk," Fionna retorted. "Strawberry has to be the worst flavor ever invented. How can you even stand to be near it?" She faked a gag then smiled at me.

"Don't diss the strawberry," I said. "It's a classic."

"And vanilla isn't?"

"… Don't sass me."

We laughed together for a minute before settling into a comfortable silence. I liked that about Fionna. She didn't have to talk constantly, but when she did talk, she was interesting.

"Remind me again why you don't have friends," I said, making Fionna jerk to a stop. I'd meant it to be somewhat lighthearted… somewhat. Though, her reaction was still a bit surprising.

Fionna let a sad smile creep across her face. "I guess I just don't try hard enough," she said.

"Well that's a shitty reason," I hissed. Fionna looked up in surprise at my outburst. I hung my head and balled my hand into a tight fist on the table. "You're just such a pleasant person to be around! I mean, you shouldn't even have to _try_. People should be flocking to you." I glanced up to see Fionna's expression had mellowed slightly. "I feel like there's another reason you haven't mentioned yet."

Fionna glanced down at her lap. "I made a couple of friends, I guess," she started, "and then they'd start asking to, like, get together and go to each other's houses and stuff, but of course my parents were so finicky about whenever I could visit other people." Fionna leaned her elbow against the table and held her cheek in her hand. "And then people would come over to my house, and my parents… They're just so…"

"It's okay," I said. "I get it. Parents ruin lives."

"Yeah, and then when one person found out what it's like at my house, they'd tell all their friends, and their friends would tell their friends, and it was just this endless cycle, ya know?" She sighed. "Anyway, it's whatever. I'm fine with it. I never got to keep friends for very long anyway, so it's just like, totally normal. Just like whatever, you know?"

I frowned at her. "It doesn't make it suck any less, though. Being used to being lonely."

Fionna perked up a little. "But I'm not lonely. I have you to talk to and stuff."

I chuckled darkly for a moment. "If I'm all you've got going for you, I can't help but feel a little sorry for you."

Fionna leaned another hand against her face and stared at me, unimpressed. "Now look who's got the self-esteem issues." She poked me in the shoulder then smiled, spooning some more ice cream into her mouth.

"What can I say?" I said, leaning back in my chair. "It's a gift." I laughed slightly as I leaned back forward.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Fionna said, tilting forward. "Open your mouth again."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

She rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

I did.

"Oh my god you have vampire fangs that is so cool."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Vampire fangs?"

"Your canine teeth! They're super pointy!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think I've ever been told that before."

"But it's true! Open your mouth again."

I did.

"Wooooow they're like the pointiest fangs I've ever seen. Do you ever, like, accidentally bite yourself with them or something? They're so big."

That's what she said.

I coughed.

"What?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, I asked you!"

I coughed again. "Nothing."

"…You're abominable."

xoxoxoxo

After another couple hours of playing hooky, Fionna decided it would be best for her to go home and pretend like she'd been at school all day instead of hanging out with a boy three years older than her. I couldn't help but agree. We went our separate ways at the Square, as had become our normal routine, and not ten minutes after I got back to my own apartment my phone buzzed. While I expected it to be Fionna, I was slightly disappointed when I read FP on the screen, but unlocked my phone to read the message anyway.

_FP  
Hey, man, Leo and I are heading  
out for pizza in an hour. Come with?  
4:02pm_

_Marshall  
Yeah, sure. I assume it's the usual  
place?  
4:02pm_

_FP  
You know it. See you then!  
4:03pm_

I sighed and locked my phone, shoving it into my pocket out of habit. I spent the next half hour browsing tumblr and stalking people on Facebook, before I decided I'd best be off if I wanted to make good time. Spoiler alert: I did. LSP was already waiting for me and Flint was quick to show up next. We got ourselves a table in the back corner and I sat on a side to myself while the other two looked on at me eagerly.

"So what the hell is this about the new girlfriend that FP's been telling me about?" Leo got straight to the point, taking me off guard. "Come on, you didn't even tell me?"

I scratched the back of my head and glanced away awkwardly. "Yeah, about that..."

"What, don't tell me you broke up with her already."

"A-ah, no, of course not. See, she's not actually my girlfriend."

FP and LSP gave me the most incredulous looks.

"But... you kissed," FP said.

"Yeah, about that..."

"What _about _it, bro?"

"We were screwing with you."

"What the hell, man?" LSP hissed. "You got a fake girlfriend to mess with FP, and you didn't even tell me about it? I could've helped!"

"It was sort of spurt of the moment—"

"My _ass_. What, are you just saying this so you won't be so embarrassed that you broke up with some girl after a shitty one night stand?" Flint accused.

"What? No! No no no no no no no no no no, that's not it at all. She's just... a friend."

"A friend that you sometimes kiss and pretend is your girlfriend," Leo interjected.

"Aw, come on, guys, she was in on it, too!"

"Mmmhmm," they said at the same time.

"Okay, are you guys ready to ord-Marshall?" I looked up at the familiar voice to find Fionna in a casual waitress uniform, staring wide-eyed at our table.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," Flint muttered.

"Fionna! Since when do you work here?" I asked.

"Since a couple of weeks ago...? It's really close to my house and my parents wanted me to get a job and make my own money, so..." she trailed off.

LSP whistled as he, not at all subtly, looked Fionna over. "Dang, Marshall, you certainly know how to pick 'em."

I glared at Leo, shooting invisible daggers his way. "I already told you, we're not dating. And stop staring at her like a piece of meat. She has eyes, you know."

"Oh, did you hear about that fake dating thing?" Fionna blushed a little bit and looked at me. "Yeah, that was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

"You could say that…"

LSP had ignored both of us. "You said it yourself, you're not dating her, so she's up for the taking," he said. "So whadda ya say, _Fionna_?" He dragged her name out in a really odd, trying to be sexy sort of way. "You want a piece of this guy."

"Uhh…"

"Ignore him, Fionna," I said apologetically.

"Yeah, he's just sexually frustrated cuz he hasn't gotten any in, like, two years," FP added.

"Ignore him, too."

"You know, your eyes are just the deepest, most beautiful pools of blue. And they so well compliment your flowing blonde locks," LSP cooed. I kicked him under the table.

"Shaddup," I hissed.

"Yeah, can I just get your order…?" Fionna posed carefully.

"Oh, right."

**xoxoxoxo **

**Yeah remember that time when I said I'd be updating faster after I got home from Japan? Ha. Haha. HahahahaaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YEAH NEVER BELIEVE A WORD I SAY WHEN IT COME TO UPDATES HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**

**But yeah I'm really sorry about that I kinda got caught up with things at home and like all of my friends wanted to get together with me at the same time and it was kinda crazy. It still is kinda crazy.**

**I don't have many more plans as of yet, so we'll see how this whole "chapter 8" thing goes.**

**REVIEWS ARE THE FUEL THAT BURNS IN MY HEART AND MAKES ME WRITE BEAUTIFUL FLUFFY CHAPTERS FILLED WITH BEAUTY AND FLUFF and sometimes feels.  
So please.  
Review!  
Or PM!  
Whatever you like to do!**

**And, as always, thanks for reading!**


	8. Applewood and Smith

**a/n: I'm sorry about the long delay. School started up for me and, yeah, it's been pretty rough between taking both high school classes and a college course.**

**This chapter gets really heavy toward the end, and there's some strong language in there, but I feel like it's a very important (and maybe slightly controversial?) topic but yeah still really important.**

xoxoxoxo

_Free Runner_

8: Applewood and Smith

xoxoxoxo

I don't know how, but we ended up staying at the restaurant until it closed at 8:30, stealing Fionna away from her job whenever she could spare a moment. FP and Leo went their separate ways, leaving me and Fionna behind as I watched her close up (she'd insisted on doing it herself, for fear of breaking some unspoken rule or something). It turned out we were heading in the same direction for a few blocks, so I opted to walk with her through the nighttime streets.

"That was fun, getting to see your friends and stuff," Fionna started after a comfortable moment of silence.

"Those guys? Yeah, I hope they didn't bother you too much. They can get a little out of hand sometimes," I replied.

She giggled. "No, really, it was fun. They're fun. You have really cool friends."

I laughed, too. "Hey, I mean, you do, too. What's mine is yours."

She flashed me this surprised, big-eyed smile. "Thanks."

"For what?" I said, shoving my hands in my pockets and glancing over to her.

"For all this. Like, being my friend and junk. It's really cool of you, you know."

I turned my gaze back forward toward the light on the corner of the street. "It's really nothing, though." The sky was mostly clear, and I stared at what few stars could be seen. They were beautiful. "I'm just being human."

"Yeah, well, no one's ever really been 'human' for me before," Fionna said, eyes downcast. "Not for very long, that is."

I looked over at her and frowned, but didn't say anything. Her bangs covered most of her face, though the majority of her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She looked gorgeous. I mean, well, she always looked gorgeous, no matter what she was wearing or how she did her hair. Again, I found myself wondering how she didn't have people flocking to her. She was enthusiastic, fun-loving, outgoing, pretty, everything that attracted other people. And yet there I was apparently her first friend in years. And I marveled at the idea. How did I even manage to find someone like her?

"This is my street," I heard Fionna say, and snapped my attention back on her. She lived on one of those roads with narrow two-story houses stacked right up next to each other. It was a middle-class neighborhood, no signs of drug lords or red lights, but no millionaires either. "I should probably leave you here. I don't want my parents freaking out if they see me near a boy.

"Right," I said. "Well, then, I'll see you around. Text me later, okay?"

"I will," she said, smiling and waving her goodbye.

I sighed and turned away as she started down her street. I probably had some homework or studying to take care of back at home, but I didn't particularly care to do any sort of work right then, so I just started running. I climbed the light pole at the street corner and leapt over to a rusty fire escape on the building next to it. Running always felt so good. It warmed up my muscles and burned in my lungs with the almost-cool night air of the beginning of summer. It let my mind roam free as my body soared high. I always felt invincible whenever I was running. I could go anywhere, do anything I wanted. The world was my playground, and I was the king.

It wasn't long before I ended up at my apartment. I hadn't been planning to go anywhere in particular, but I guess my body just followed the route that was familiar. I was pretty tired when I got back. It was around 9:30, which really wasn't all that late but I figured settling down wouldn't be such a bad idea, so I climbed in through my room's window and stripped off all my clothes before pulling on an old pair of sweats and clicking on the television to see if anything good was on.

After a couple reruns of old episodes of Friends I heard my phone buzz in my room and realized that I'd left my cell phone in my pocket. I rolled off of the couch and trudged off toward my room to get it, and was pleasantly surprised when I saw Fionna's pet name floating across my screen.

_Bunny  
Hey, there. I got bored :p  
10:03pm_

I clicked my tongue.

_Marshall  
Fionna, Fionna. Shouldn't young  
children be in bed by now?  
10:03pm_

She was always quick to reply.

_Bunny  
I would, but my parents are being loud  
downstairs. Ugh.  
10:04pm_

_Marshall  
Damn, that's gross. They're not  
fighting are they?  
10:04pm_

_Bunny  
*sigh* kind of. It's just some junk  
about the toaster or something. Not  
even real fighting.  
10:05pm_

_Marshall  
A fight's a fight. Just know you can  
call me whenever things get to rough,  
okay?  
10:05pm_

_Bunny  
Yeah, I know. Thanks, Marsh.  
10:06pm_

I laughed a little bit at the nickname.

_Bunny  
Well, I have more testing and reviewing  
and stuff I have to do tomorrow, so I  
kind of need to be going to bed. Night,  
Marshall!  
10:06pm_

_Marshall  
Night, Bunny. ;*  
10:06pm_

_Bunny  
Weirdo~ ;)  
10:07pm_

xoxoxoxo

Ugh. It was morning. What was it, a Tuesday? I had three classes to go to on Tuesday, one creative writing class and two other music classes, music theory and history. Music majors, whoop dee doo. It was all review for finals anyway, not like I had to learn new things, so that was okay.

I was slightly disappointed to see that Fionna hadn't texted me that morning, though, I realized, it was only 8 o'clock, and she was probably just getting to school, anyway. Poor high school students and their unfortunate schedules. I rolled over and contemplated how long I could stay in bed without being pressed for time, but I realized that I probably needed a shower, so sleeping in for much longer wasn't exactly an option, plus I was already mostly awake.

I peeled myself up off of the bed and trudged over to my dresser, taking the first clean t-shirt and jeans I found (I really needed to do laundry). I eventually made it to the bathroom, stripping down and hissing as the water came in contact with my still bed warm skin. I leaned my forehead up against the wall and felt the water start to warm up as it beat down on my back. My shower was small, hardly big enough to fit two people in… why was I thinking about how many people I could fit into my shower anyway? I knocked my head against the wall a few times to clear my mind and actually started, you know, doing shower-y things. However long later I was clean and dressed and ready to go. It was 8:30 and my first class started at 9, which gave me just enough time to walk to campus.

xoxoxoxo

Long story short, classes were boring and I got out around 4. It was 4:25 by the time I walked back to my apartment. Fionna still hadn't texted me that day, which seemed abnormal and kind of worried me a little, but I tried to wait it out. Around 8:30 my patience had run out, so I went ahead and made the first move.

_Marshall  
Hey, Bunny. ;b  
8:26pm_

It took a little longer than usual to get a reply.

_Bunny  
Oh, hey Marshall. I was just about to  
text you.  
8:29pm_

_Marshall  
Sure you were. ;o Just kidding. How  
goes it?  
8:29pm_

_Bunny  
about that actually…  
8:30pm_

I waited a bit to see if she would add on, but she didn't.

_Marshall  
Hmm?  
8:31pm_

_Bunny  
It's a little… actually, can I call you,  
maybe? It's kind of hard to explain.  
8:32pm_

That definitely didn't help the pit of worry growing in my stomach.

_Marshall  
Sure, please do.  
8:32pm_

I didn't have to wait a minute before my phone started ringing for an incoming call. I answered right away, but warily.

"Hey," I said.

The line was quiet except for muffled footsteps in the background. It sounded like someone running.

"Fionna? Are you okay?"

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Marshall."

"Yes."

She sounded stuffy as she let out a sigh, but the relief in her voice was blatant. "I'm sorry," she said, panting heavily, the footsteps silent. She sniffed like she'd been crying.

"Fionna, what's going on?" I demanded.

She laughed a little bit through her breathing, but it didn't sound happy. "I'm lost," she said.

"You're lost? Where—" I stopped myself from asking 'where are you' since she obviously didn't know that, being lost, and all.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Is there anything around you that could tell me where you are?" I asked, slipping on my shoes.

"I… I think I see a street sign."

"Tell me what it is, and then _stay _there. I'm coming to get you."

"O-okay. It's the corner of Applewood and Smith."

"I'll be there in five minutes, okay? Stand underneath the nearest streetlight. Okay?"

She sniffed again and breathed out. "Okay."

I opened up my window and leapt for the roof of the building adjacent. "Do you want me to stay on with you?"

"N-no my phone's only got 10 percent battery."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

I shoved my phone into my pocket and ran faster. Fortunately, I was fairly familiar with the area that she was in, and it wasn't too far from my apartment complex, just a few blocks down from the Square. Most of the buildings were relatively close together, which made the trip must faster, for the most part. I climbed down a fire escape to cross the road then took the back alleys the rest of the way.

I found Fionna standing under a streetlight on Applewood, clad in a loose t-shirt and shorts, a pair of old converse, and a bright green backpack. Her shoulders were slumped and her hair hung messily by her arms. She cringed when she first heard my footsteps, but lit up as soon as she saw my face. Before I knew it, she'd barreled into me, nearly knocking me over, and buried her face into my chest. I felt a bit of wetness seep through the fabric, and she felt warm. She pulled back and looked at me with puffy red eyes. Then I noticed the bruises forming on her cheeks.

I didn't even notice the growl emanating from my throat. "Who the fuck did this to you?"

She looked down and let her arms drop. "I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm taking you back to my place, and you're going to tell me everything that happened, alright?" I said.

She nodded. "Okay."

xoxoxoxo

She didn't complain when I carried her on my back all the way. I let her settle herself in my living room while I started some popcorn in the microwave. (Popcorn was essentially my solution to almost anything when tears were involved.) When I got back, I found her clutching one of my couch pillows with her arms around her knees. She turned toward me when I sat down next to her, but avoided eye contact for the most part, tucking her arms in around her torso.

"… Tell me," I said, finally.

"I…" she started, but she stopped herself. I nudged her knee to urge her on. "I don't know."

"Yes you do. Start from the beginning."

"I…" she said again. "My manager let me off early tonight, 'cause it was slow, and stuff, so I got home around 8…"

"Go on."

"So I got home, and… and my parents had gone out earlier, gone out for dinner, I mean. My parents went out and my aunt and uncle stayed home, since they're visiting right now, you know."

"I remember."

"And my aunt was upstairs in the guest room and she was reading with the door closed and I didn't know where my uncle was and I went upstairs to change into my pajamas before bed, and I went down and I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. for a little bit before I did my homework and that's it I was sitting there."

I didn't like where this was going. "Yeah?"

"And I was sitting there, and I guess I should have been more careful, like, I should have paid more attention because all I had on was this thin t-shirt and my shorts and I didn't even have a bra on and I should have been more careful but I didn't know that—" She stopped suddenly, staring, wide-eyed, at nothing in particular. "And he sat down next to me and he asked me what I was watching and I said _Chopped_ on Food Network and my uncle sat there next to me and waited for the commercial and he asked me if there was anything else I wanted to do and asked what and he—" She gasped as tears started pooling at the edges of her eyes. I scooted closer to her and placed a hand over her shoulders. She was tense through and through, her sobbing motions jerky and choked. I stroked her hair, as comforting as I could manage, and she eased up the slightest bit. "And I tried to push him off," she said, voice breaking in the middle of her sentence. "And I tried and I punched him in the nose because someone taught me how to do that a few years ago and I ran upstairs as fast as I could and I grabbed whatever I had and I grabbed my phone and I climbed out of my window and I ran and I ran and I ran and I…" she lost herself in another bout of sobbing, breathing too hard and too fast.

"Fionna, calm down," I said, patting her back a little, leaning forward.

"And I ran as fast as I could until I knew he couldn't find me and then I ran even more and I just kept running and I couldn't see anything and I…" She exhaled sharply, shutting her eyes tight as two tears rolled down her cheeks, gulping, and I could see them, the bruises on her arms starting to darken. She looked up at me and her lips were swollen, red marks on her chin. She cried into her knees and held herself tight. "And I was so scared," she whimpered.

I pulled her into my arms and let her cry there. I tried to stop the rage bubbling beneath the surface of my skin, but I knew it was radiating off of me, hot and thick. The microwave beeped in the background and I sat there, holding this bruised soul as I seethed inside.

And I was angry. I was furious. But it wasn't Fionna's uncle that ipped me over the edge. No. It was the impression that Fionna had, that, "_I should have been more careful,_" notion that she had.

"Don't ever say that," I growled.

"Wh… What?" she sniffed, looking up at me as best as she could.

"'I should have been more careful.'"

"W-why…?"

I looked down at her, shaking my head. "Because it's not your fucking fault."

She stared back, the confusion on her face fading, being replaced with something unreadable.

"Whatever the hell he did to you, it was not your fault. It wasn't your fucking fault," I repeated. "You're the victim here, okay? It's not your fucking fault." I shook my head. "It's not even close to your fault, okay?"

Fionna blinked at me, small droplets splaying across her eyelashes. She buried her face into my shirt and didn't talk for a long time. I continued to stroke her hair, noting its softness in the back of my mind, soft like a rabbit.

"I'm sorry."

xoxoxoxo

**a/n: Guys, victim blaming is ****_so important._**** It is really, really, ****_really not okay, and no victim of any crime should be blamed for provoking a criminal into violating them. No one, not even the victim, has the right to do that. Absolutely. No. One._**

**I have a friend who was subject to an abusive relationship for about a year, and she never pressed charges against her rapist because of the fear of not being taken seriously and her mother partially blaming her daughter for the assault. And that is NOT OKAY. Sexual assault is so, so serious, and I wish that more people could understand that.**

**I hope this chapter didn't disagree with you too much and, again, sorry about my really late update. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Fioleeluver: I finally updated omfg. I HOPE YOU'RE STILL WITH ME EVEN AFTER THIS DOWNER OF A CHAPTER.**

**big fan: eerrrgg you people flatter me too much stop it**

**That guy: Well I definitely gave you the feels this time. Thanks for reading!**

**Guest: cough this chapter isn't quite so funny cough. But the next one will be. Probably. I mean, I haven't written it yet, so…**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading and still being here. I'll always keep writing this story, as long as you guys keep reading. Thank you so much!**


	9. I Kissed a Boy and I Liked It

**a/n This chapter is probably more inappropriate than I'm allowed to write at this rating, just because of what they talk about. So. WHOOPS.**

**Guest reviewer: Nooooooo I will NEVER discontinue this story no way I love AT too much for that so no worries! Thanks for reading~!**

xoxoxoxo

_Free Runner_

9: I Kissed a Boy and I Liked It

xoxoxoxo

My memories comforted me. Not the normal types of memories, though. Fond stories of the past were great and all, but my favorite memories were the ones that reminded me of my humanity. I remembered one time, when I was younger and stupider, I'd gone running out in the rain. It was just turning into fall and the rain was cold on my clammy skin. I felt pure and free out there, but I'd been clumsy that day, and ended up falling face-first onto the concrete. And I remembered the feeling of the concrete against my teeth and the cold on my face and the taste of the water on the ground mixing with the blood in my mouth.

"And I remember thinking it was the cleanest water I'd ever tasted. And I laid there for a while, just feeling the rain on the back of my head and tasting my teeth. And today it's one of my favorite memories," I said. Fionna and I had been talking like that for the past hour or two. About memories and other things that made us feel better when we were down.

"Yeah, I can see that," Fionna said. "I see that. I like those little things, like, those little feelings that lots of people take for granted."

"Me, too."

We sat in silence for a while. It was comfortable for both of us. I liked how we didn't have to talk all the time to be able to enjoy each other's' company.

"So, speaking of memories…" Fionna trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"When did you have your first kiss?"

I stalled for a moment. "Where did that come from?"

She shrugged, mumbling the tones associated with "I don't know."

I pulled my legs up on the couch to get more comfortable. "Well, I guess my mother doesn't count." I chuckled. Fionna elbowed my side. "My first kiss was, I guess, in fifth grade, with a girl named Bonnie. I was ten and she was eleven. I guess you could say I had a thing for older women." Fionna let our something between a breath and a laugh.

"Starting them off early, I see," she taunted, pushing my arm.

"Shut up," I said, pushing back. She laughed and sat back, laying her head against the back of the couch. "So what about you?"

"What, my first kiss?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Does kindergarten count?"

"Psh. No. You know that young love stuff never lasts," I said. She smirked back at me.

"Fiiine. Well then, excluding my mom and kindergarten," she leered at me, "my first kiss was in eighth grade, with my math teacher's son. I _swear_ he'd been trying to get us together, too. Whenever he gave us assigned seats, we were always next to each other, and he'd always let us get away with talking in class."

"Ooh, scandalous."

"It really was, though!"

"My little Bunny, a rebel from the very beginning," I said, leaning over to ruffle her hair. She squirmed away and stuck her tongue out at me.

"So… what about boys, though?"

"What about boys?"

"Have you ever kissed another boy?"

"What?! Where did that come from?" I exclaimed.

"Just curious! I've kissed another girl before, so I wanted to know if you'd kissed a boy!"

I sighed. "_Fine_… I did. _Once_. And it was a couple of years ago."

Fionna leaned forward eagerly. "Who was it?"

"… me and FP," I admitted grudgingly. Fionna burst into a fit of giggling and I glared at her. "It wasn't even on purpose! Someone dared him to do it." Fionna still couldn't get over herself, so I jabbed her in the side, which just had her rolling over, clutching her stomach. "So who was the girl that you kissed, then?"

Fionna smiled at me mischievously. "Her name was Lindsey Price. It was in kindergarten."

"You little twerp," I growled before attacking her with pokes to her sides.

"S-stop it! Stop it!" she yelled between laughs. "I'm sorry, okay? Sto-op it!" I got off of her and nudged her arm playfully while she calmed down.

"Yeah, yeah. You better be sorry. But I'll forgive you this once," I said, sitting back.

Fionna relaxed and curled up into a ball. "Soo…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just filling the space."

"Oh…"

"… _Sooo_…"

"For the love of god, Fionna, just say it."

"Are you a virgin?"

"What."

"You told me to say it so I said it."

I looked over at her with an eyebrow raised but didn't grace her with a response.

"So? Are you or aren't you?" she asked incessantly.

"Why do you want to know?" I said, smirking a bit, but not in the smiling sort of way.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "I just want to."

"That's a shitty reason to ask."

"What? Are you embarrassed? I mean, _I'm_ a virgin, since, you know, it's supposed to hurt really bad for the girls the first time and all. What's your excuse?"

"I'm not."

She uncurled herself and repositioned her legs Indian-style on my couch. "Really?"

"No, I'm just lying to you to throw you off," I said, sarcasm secreting from every pore in my body. "I am not a virgin."

"So, like… What does it feel like?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"I don't know! I'm young and curious!"

I let out a moderately exasperated sigh. "Well, it's a lot like masturbating, except messier."

She shuddered a little bit, and I couldn't help but snicker at her expression. "That sounds kinda gross."

"But it feels pretty damn awesome so I'm not complaining." I shrugged. "That's why I like doing it in the shower."

Fionna blinked a couple times. She stayed quiet for a moment as a look of realization came across her face, and she turned to look at me with the most horrified expression. I couldn't help but laugh at her, though I did try, albeit halfheartedly, to hide it.

"You're so gross!" Fionna yelled, slapping my arm.

"Ow!" I laughed. "Hey, not so hard!" I tried to push her away, but she was persistent. "Hey, I just answered your question!"

"Well, you answered it wrong!"

"Sorry that sex isn't clean and perfect like in all of your fanfictions!" I teased.

"Shut uuuuuuupp!" she yelled, laughing into her words and eventually giving up on assaulting me. She opted for splaying out face-down across my lap and groaning, instead, which was obviously much better.

I started playing with a piece of her hair half-mindedly as I sat. "So, I guess…" I started, but decided to rephrase my question. "So how long are you staying here?" I asked.

Fionna's breath caught for a moment and she didn't move. "I'm not sure," she said.

"That's okay," I said. "I'm not gonna make you leave or anything. Just wondered."

"Thanks."

"You can sleep in my room if you want. I'll clean things up in there, so you can see the floor. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks."

"Is there anything else you need?"

She turned over and smiled a little bit. "Just being here is more than enough."

I smiled back at her. "Good."

It wasn't long before she'd fallen asleep in my lap. I lifted her head up off of me very carefully before going back to my room and cleaning up. After that was done I went back out, scooped her up and carried her to my bed. She let out a groggy mumble but otherwise didn't stir from the movement. _Exhausted,_ I thought.

I grabbed a blanket on my way out, almost crashing myself before I even got to the living room.

xoxoxoxo

"Marshall?"

I heard a voice say. It was dark and I couldn't quite comprehend who was talking, my mind bleary with sleep.

"M-Marshall, wake up."

I groaned a bit and rolled over, trying to wake up for the girl calling my name.

"Marshall?"

I rubbed my eyes and blinked the silhouette of a person into view. "Fionna?"

"I-I… I had a nightmare," Fionna said. I could see her shaking a bit, which effectively got me sitting up.

I grabbed her arms as she stood there trembling. "Shh, it's okay. Are you alright?" I asked. "What was your dream about?"

"It was… It was…" she couldn't bring herself to say it and I immediately knew why. I stood and pulled her into a hug as I stroked her hair softly.

"It's okay… it's okay. It wasn't real. You're okay."

"I'm… I'm sorry," she whispered against my shoulder. "Is it okay if…?"

"Yeah, anything, it's okay," I said.

I sat down with her and let her cling to my shirt for a while, let her calm down. Her breathing was quick to slow down into sleep, but I was wide awake at that point, so I just stayed sitting up, combing my fingers through her hair. I'd had a lap dog growing up; it was a force of habit that I'd picked up, petting people, and it gave me something to do. I squinted my eyes at the digital clock hanging in the kitchen and saw that it was almost three in the morning. I sighed, preparing myself for a long night.

xoxoxoxo

**a/n: Guys I just managed to go an entire chapter with exactly negative zero plot in it and I would say I'm sorry but I'm not because I love semi-fluff so you get to deal with it omg I promise I'll kind of do things next chapter.**

**What if I made this rated M, tho.  
What if that happened.  
What would you do.  
I might make it rated M.  
Opinions appreciated.**

**I've been playing Pokemon Y like constantly lately so like yeah that was kind of a thing I haven't really gotten a whole lot of writing done on anything except for this so yey woohoo feel special!**

**Reviews are awesome and I love all of you.**


End file.
